BAJO LA LLUVIA TE CONOCI
by marjhoncullen
Summary: Un ocasional Accidente bajo un tormentoso día de lluvia, se conocieron y desde ese momento el destino se dispuso en juntarlos… Una chica normal y corriente rumbo a su trabajo en una editorial... Un chico guapo, reconocido doctor joven rumbo a una comida familia...Un día Lluvioso que no deja ver al frente con claridad Empapados y Destinados
1. Chapter 1

**BAJO LA LLUVIA TE CONOCI**

**CAPITULO I**

**EL ENCUENTRO**

Hoy me desperté como todo los días para trabajar, no tenia ánimos estaba agotada de tanto estar en mi PC todas las noche escribiendo, editando varios trabajos acumulados que tengo de la editorial… Además terminando la tesis de mi carrera de Literatura. Mi nombre es Bella Swan tengo 22 años, y tengo fastidio de ir a mi trabajo

Hoy es Viernes el ultimo día de la semana y el mas pesado ya que mi cuerpo no resiste mas, me duche tome el uniforme de mi trabajo, horrendo por cierto y arreglando mi cabello vi el reloj **¨Dios se me ara tarde¨** tome un poco de café y comí un barra de cereal. Salí corriendo hacia la parada de auto bus, note que el cielo estaba muy nublado **¨Que extraño no estábamos en temporada de lluvia¨** no le preste mucha atención y seguí mi camino, esperando el bus a que apareciera las calles solitarias, empezó una torrencial lluvia y note el Bus llegaba

Aborde en el, milagrosamente solo mojándome un poco, sin pesarle atención a su conductor solo quería acomodar el traje para que no se me manchara ni nada, me senté a mitad del auto bus y note que estaba vacio… **¨Esto es extraño¨** pero saque de mi morral mi libro favorito **¨El Huésped¨** Bueno me encanta leer y todos los libros de Stephanie Meyer los le veces… Me puse mi Ipoh escuchando mi música favorita

Iba leyendo tranquilamente cuando note que me acercaba a mi destino metí mi libro en el morral y el Ipoh lo apague, saque mi sombrilla para cubrirme del agua que aun caía con gran fuerza, y baje camine con cuidado para no mojar mucho mis pantalones, abrigándome un poco mas, pero debía pasar la calle ya que de la estación…. Mire ambos lados, y cruce ya al llegar al otro lado de la calle sentí un auto a toda velocidad y alzo una gran ola de agua empapándome completamente… Note que era un Volvo, y sin más di un grito de ira

\- Gracias… Idiota, Imbécil… Ahora que hago no puedo llegar a la oficina así?—dije viéndome completamente mojada, sentí que se estacionaba frente a mi

\- Oye lo siento… Note vi con la lluvia—dijo una voz saliendo del auto con la ventanilla abajo… solo baje la cara para insultarlo y me encontré con un hombre muy guapo, para ser sincera el mas bello que había visto nunca jamás, piel cara, labios finos, y ojos verde esmeralda… Me en sus labios mostraron una sonrisa torcida **¨Vamos Despierta Tonta, el te arruino tu día" pensé**

\- Con una simple disculpa no te quitara la culpa de haberme dejado así en este estado… Solo tengo 1 hora para llegar a mi trabajo, tengo frio, tengo mucho sueño, estoy mas que agotada y tu imprudencia me ha puesto de peor estado –dije y el solo salió mojando su lindo traje, note que era algo alto, delgado su cabello desarreglado pero muy hermoso

\- Ven déjame llevarte—dijo abriendo la puerta de su volvo hermoso

\- No mojare la tapicería y será peor… Yo tendría que pagarte a ti—dije aun bajo el agua podía ver sus lindos ojos

\- No te preocupes, déjame recompensarte por haber arruinado tu uniforme y tu día—dijo

\- No gracias—dije empezando a caminar siguiendo

\- Oye espera te puedes enfermar y quiero evitar tener un peso sabiendo que te deje a la deriva en esta gran tormenta—dijo y voltee para verlo

\- No te preocupes Señor Caballeroso, estoy bien… Perfecta, no soy fácil enfermarme… Así que adiós—dije caminando he ignorando su solicitud… pero de pronto me sentí débil y desvanecer, todo a mi alrededor se puso negro

**POV NARRADOR**

Ese chico misterioso al ver como esa hermosa mujer empapada caminando ignorándolo, noto que ella se desvanecía al suelo y sin mas corrió para evitar, tomándola en sus brazos, la chica temblaba de frio pero aun inconsciente solo la tomo en brazos y la subió a su auto sin importarle lo empapado que se encontraban los dos, arranco en ese majestuoso Volvo

Reviso sus signos por lo visto ella se encontraba desmayada, así que no tenia porque llevarla a un hospital, pero a donde llevarla? Se preguntaba ese chico, así que la única opción que aparecía en su cabeza era su departamento, así que tomo rumbo para ese lugar

Luego de varios minutos, entro al edificio… El estacionamiento era interno o mas bien en el sótano, coloco su Volvo su lugar y salió rápidamente para tomar en brazos a esa chica de piel pálida y cabellos castaños y completamente mojada, aun sin reaccionar, Subió al ascensor del sótano y marco piso 13 Pain House…

Mientras notaba la belleza de la chica que tenia en sus brazos, y la campana del ascensor sonó y salió llevándola a su sillón negro de cuero que tenia en la sala principal del su departamento, temblaba del frio la pobre chica así que lo que se le ocurrió es nuevamente tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla al baño debía meterla en la tina con agua tibia para que no se refrié, así lo hizo… le quito poco a poco la ropa cerrando sus ojos con curiosidad aunque su caballerosidad era mas grande que sus juguetona mente, ya que sentía una gran electricidad recorriéndole por su cuerpo teniendo a esa chica

_**¨Soy un pervertido, pobre chica… Desmayada y solo pienso en lo rico que seria quitarle el frio entre mis brazos¨**_** Pensaba el chico reprochándose**, solo la dejo en su ropa interior que era una linda blusa de corpiño seda azul con encajes y unos short de seda ajustados

La metió a la tina con cuidado de no lastimarla evitando que se ahogue… luego de un rato notando que tomaba un poco de color, la saco arropándola en toallas gruesas y la llevo a su habitación, le coloque una bata de baño, tome unos pantalones y una camisa holgada por si despierta y la dejo descansar, y realizo el mismo proceso con el para evitar enfermarse ya que estaba casi en el mismo estado que esa castaña chica

**POV BELLA**

Me sentía tan bien, calientita, cómoda y el despertador no me avisaba, así que poco a poco abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor **¨Esta no es mi habitación¨** dije viendo un cuarto extenso, gigante muy hermoso y elegante… me pellizque a ver si era un sueño y estaba en el mismo lugar, vi una ropa en la cabecera y note que tenia una bata de baño… QUE, tome esa ropa y me la puse temerosa de encontrarme en este lugar extraño, me levante y Salí poco a poco sin hacer ruido bajando unas escaleras y escuche una voz hablando y suavemente me deslice hasta ver quien era… **¨El mismo chico de la calle, quien me mojo, entonces no fue un sueño¨ pensé y pude escuchar algo que conversaba pro teléfono**

_**** Lo siento, es que no podía dejarla a la deriva, en esa torrencial tormenta, desmayada… Además yo le ocasione muchas molestias, pero sin verla soy completamente inocente****_

_**\- Silencio-**_

_**** Vamos Alice, solo fui caballero… No pienso casarme con la chica** dijo el en tono burlon**_

_**\- Silencio -**_

_**** No seas celosa, sabes que te adoro… Dile a Esme que ire despues, estoy cocinando y necesito estar 100% concentrado porque me quemaría ** dijo y me rei a mis adentro**_

_**-Silencio -**_

_**** Quédate quieta enana, sino fueras una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, te meto a un psiquiátrico por tu manía… Te dejo adiós** dijo y no sabia que hacer como reaccionar**_

Camine a la puerta creo que era la salida, pero vi mi fachas… **¨Mi ropa¨ pensé**, luego vi el gran ventanal aun llovía con gran fuerza, cuando sentí que alguien salía de la cocina, me paralice no sabia que hacer y en ese momento salió el, con dos platos de sopa los coloco en la mesa y al voltear se dio cuenta de mi presencia solo baje la mirada avergonzada y sentí como mis mejillas ardían

\- Despertaste—dijo con una voz aterciopelada y melodiosa

\- Donde estoy?—pregunte

\- En mi casa—dijo y levante la mirada mas asombrada, sabia que debía ser su casa pero era bueno confirmar

\- Gracias… no debiste molestarte—dije

\- No podía dejarte en la calle tirada, Has comido—dijo acercándose

\- Solo comí un poco antes de salir de casa—dije

\- Además note que tu desmayo fue por cansancio—dijo

\- Que acaso eres Doctor o algo por el estilo?—dije

\- Si… Por eso te lo comento, mi nombre es Edward Cullen—dijo Extendiendo su mano

\- Isabella Swan pero todos me llaman Bella—dije tomando su mano, y sentí una corriente eléctrica extraña, en ese momento note que solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados y una franela destacando su musculatura, que me mordí el labio sabiendo que debo estar mas roja que un tomate

\- Prepare un poco de Sopa, para quitarte un poco el frio—dijo señalando los platos en la mesa

\- No debiste molestarte—dije

\- Fue un gusto—dijo ofreciéndome asiento lo cual no dude en tomar

\- Tu fuiste quien me quito mi ropa?—pregunte avergonzadísima, y mi rostro a punto de explotar por lo rojo de vergüenza

\- Si… Y juro ante Dios que no vi; Soy un caballero mi madre me educo muy bien, pero no podía dejarte esa ropa mojada, así que te la quite… Esta en la secadora—dijo un poquito sonrojado

\- Gracias… Y mi bolso?—dije inquieta que mis cosas estuvieran igual que mi estado

\- Por lo visto nada se mojo, solo le di un vistazo—dijo

\- Eres muy perfecto, pensaste en todo—murmuré

\- Nadie es perfecto Bella—dijo sonriéndome y temblé por ese tono de voz que uso, así que para distraerme tome un poco de la sopa, que no hay que negarlo estaba deliciosa…

El también me imito, comiendo en silencio… algo incomodo pero tranquilo, De pronto sonó mi móvil y se levanto y me acerco mis cosas, abrí mi bolso y mire la pantalla… Jasper

_**** Dime Jazz** dije contestando**_

_**** Donde estas? No viniste a trabajar, me preocupe**dijo mi leal amigo**_

_**** Estoy Bien… Solo que tuve un pequeño desmayo en medio de la calle, pero ya estoy bien ** dije y Edward solo sonrió**_

_**** Bueno trata de descansar, pasare por tu casa al final de la jornada… Diré que no vendrás, además un día que faltes no caeremos en bancarrota** Dijo y me reí**_

_****Gracias Jazz, eres un amor**dije**_

_**** Para eso estamos los amigos, Bellita, cuídate… Te quiero mucho**dijo**_

_****Y yo a ti también te quiero Jazz**dije colgando**_

Note que el rostro de Edward, estaba algo duro y frio… No hablo solo se levanto sin terminar de comer hacia la cocina, pensé que era momento de irme y dejar de molestar… Me levante tome el plato y fui detrás del… Me vio y me acerque para ayudarlo

No hay problema, yo los lavare—dijo

Gracias Edward, es mejor irme no quiero seguir abusando de tu confianza—dije

No es abuso… Además no te dejare salir con esa tormenta afuera—dijo

Puedo pedir un taxi—dije

No creo que nadie se atreva ha manejar en el estado—dijo el enjuagando los platos, abrió la heladera saco dos vaso y una jarra de jugo los sirvió y me ofreció un poco estaba riquísimo

Gracias—dije **"Cuantas veces tendré que agradecerle a este chico hoy" pensé**

Espero que tu novio no se enoje al enterarse que estabas en una casa de otro hombre que no es el—dijo secamente… Novio? Que novio? De que habla?

**POV EDWARD**

Hable con Alice mi hermana menor le conté el percance del porque no pude llegar a casa para almorzar en familia, Además de que este torrencial lluvia encontrarme con esta chica y ayudarla me hizo sentir bien… Termine de hablar con la enana, para servir la sopa que prepare, espero que ella le guste… Salí para colocar los platos en la mesa y me sorprendí verla con mi ropa de casa… Jamás pensé ver una persona con mi ropa y se vea tan sexy

\- Despertaste—pregunte

\- Donde estoy?—pregunto

\- En mi casa—dije y levanto la mirada mas asombrada

\- Gracias… no debiste molestarte—dijo

\- No podía dejarte en la calle tirada, Has comido?—dije tratando de acercarme algo en ella me hacia tenerla cerca

\- Solo comí un poco antes de salir de casa—dijo

\- Además note que tu desmayo fue por cansancio—dije seguro de lo que le decía

\- Que acaso eres Doctor o algo por el estilo?—dijo ella algo enojada

\- Si… Por eso te lo comento, mi nombre es Edward Cullen—dije Extendiendo mi mano

\- Isabella Swan pero todos me llaman Bella—dijo tomando mi mano, y volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica, note su mirada observándome detallándome y aproveche para yo también detallar su belleza mordió sus labios realmente adorable sexy y se como un tomate

\- Prepare un poco de Sopa, para quitarte un poco el frio—dije señalando los platos en la mesa

\- No debiste molestarte—dijo sonriendo

\- Fue un gusto—dije ofreciéndole asiento y lo hizo

\- Tu fuiste quien me quito mi ropa?—pregunto avergonzada, mas sonrojada

\- Si… Y juro ante Dios que no vi; Soy un caballero mi madre me educo muy bien, pero no podía dejarte esa ropa mojada, así que te la quite… Esta en la secadora—dije yo también sonrojándome de la vergüenza

\- Gracias… Y mi bolso?—pregunto inquieta que

\- Por lo visto nada se mojo, solo le di un vistazo—dije para que se tranquilizara

\- Eres muy perfecto, pensaste en todo—murmuro

\- Nadie es perfecto Bella—dije sonriendo y tembló ante mi comentario comió un poco sopa, saboreándose

Seguimos comiendo, se notaba que ella de pronto escuche un sonido, ella miro alrededor me imagine que esa su móvil así que me acerque a donde deje su bolso y se lo acerque ella solo sonrió agradeciendo

_**** Dime Jazz** contesto iluminándosele la mirada "Quien es ese JAZZ? Su Novio?" pensé **_

_**-Silencio-**_

_**** Estoy Bien… Solo que tuve un pequeño desmayo en medio de la calle, pero ya estoy bien ** dijo mirándome solo evite ver sus ojos**_

_**-Silencio-**_

_****Gracias Jazz, eres un amor**dijo en forma amorosa**_

_**-Silencio-**_

_****Y yo a ti también te quiero Jazz**dijo colgando "Efectivamente es su Novio" pensé **_

No se como pero mi mente se puso en blanco, quería calmarme mira interior, no se como pero tenia rabia de cómo el destino me conseguía dar esta oportunidad de conocerla y tiene Novio… Me levante ya que se me quito el apetito, para evitar mas confusión cuando sentí que entraba en la cocina voltee y ella solo se me acerco para ayudar

No hay problema, yo los lavare—dije secamente

Gracias Edward, es mejor irme no quiero seguir abusando de tu confianza—dijo

No es abuso… Además no te dejare salir con esa tormenta afuera—dije

Puedo pedir un taxi—me dijo

No creo que nadie se atreva ha manejar en el estado—dije enjuague los platos, abrí la heladera saque dos vaso y serví jugo para pasar el mal trago que tengo en la garganta

Gracias—dijo

Espero que tu novio no se enoje al enterarse que estabas en una casa de otro hombre que no es el—dije amargamente

Cual novio?—dijo ella mirándome

Jazz, ese chico que te llamo—dije recordando su diminutivo nombre

El es como mi hermano—dijo ella y una alegría interna se apodero de mi la mire, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me quede hipnotizada en su achocolatados ojos… No se como pero mi cuerpo se acercaba atrayente, sus ojos me atraían como un imán, sin darnos cuenta solo estábamos centímetros de ella

**POV BELLA**

No sé cómo ni porque pero estar así de cerca de este chico, me hacía sentir completamente fuera de mis cabales, Estábamos solo a pocos Centímetros, sentía su aliento en mi rostro mi corazón parecía un zumbido de pájaro aceleradísimo, mis nervios salieron a la luz, acaricio mi mejilla solo atine a cerrar mis ojos y disfrutando de su caricia

No se que me pasa contigo Bella—susurro pasando su otra mano por mi cintura

Ni yo entiendo—pude pronunciar aun con mis ojos cerrados y luego sentí sus labios, Divinos rosando los míos mis manos volaron a su pecho degustando con mas intensidad sus labios con sabor a chocolate derretido con crema chantillí, sentía sus manos acariciándome, su lengua rosando mi labio inferior pidiendo amplio derecho a conocer mi lengua, abrí mis labios e invadió cada espacio de mi boca y las lenguas haciendo una danza placentera llena de pasión… no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así pero el aire se nos acababa, fue separándose para que pudiera respirar, pero no dejo de besarme ya que sus labios recorrían mi cuello… y sin poder evitarlo salió de mi mas profundo ser un gemido… Esto es una hermosa locura Besarme con un tipo que no conozco en su casa, y con su ropa


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE HACES TU AQUI?**

**POV EDWARD **

Sabiendo el sabor de sus labios, desde este instante mi corazón dio un brinco, envolviéndose en su dulce sabor, el néctar de la vida… Si hubiese sabido que en mundo estaba mi media naranja… La hubiese buscando, pero ahora que la tengo entre mis brazos no la dejaría ir… Hoy la conocí en un torpe encuentro, la lluvia fue la fuente de todo…

Soy una caballero, pero en estos momentos, me convertí en un animal salvaje porque no se como ya la tenia en mis brazos rumbo a mi habitación y poseerla como dios manda, ya que esta mujer irradiaba sensualidad, belleza, delicadeza

Ya en mi habitación la deje suavemente en la cama, y le di espacio para respirar… ya que no nos habíamos separado, su corazón estaba acelerado y el mío de igual forma… No se como pero Alice tenia razón ella ahora es parte esencial de mi vida, y sellaría ese pacto aquí en este lugar abrir mis ojos y me encontré con sus achocolatados ojos ardiendo de lujuria… sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas… Sonreí ante su belleza

Eres muy hermosa sonrojada—dije acariciando su mejilla

Esto es una locura...—dijo lanzándose otra vez a mis labios, lo cual me asombro, pero correspondí

**POV BELLA  
**

Estoy loca, besándome un tipazo guapísimo que ni siquiera se nada de su vida, pero que puedo hacer con la sensación que hace sentir… No puedo evadir las ganas inmensas de hacer el amor con el, aun entendiendo que no se si sea casado, novia, prometida… En eso me separe de su agarre, y me levante de golpe

Que sucede?

Me tengo que ir—dije buscando mi ropa

Porque? Hice algo mal?—pregunte preocupa de haber echo algo que no debía, aunque estando en la cama pierdo el control total de la serenidad y mas con ella

No…

Entonces porque irte ahora

Porque esto es una locura Edward… no te conozco hace unas hora te odiaba, pero ahora estoy en tu casa, en tu cama contigo encima de mi—dije

Y que tiene eso de malo?—dijo el sonriendo con picardía

Mucho… Estoy loca, no se nada de ti!... Si eres casado, si tienes novia o alguna prometida—dije nerviosa bajando las escaleras, Buscando mis cosas tome mi bolso no me importa la ropa, me matarían en mi trabajo pero no esperare a que llegue una mujer y me grite cosas espantosas por acostarme con su marido

Oye Bella, espera… Tranquila, no tengo ningún tipo de compromiso, Solo con dos mujeres que tengo en casa—dijo y abrí mis ojos **"No 1 Sino 2 mujeres" pensé** y parece que noto mi nerviosismo y asombro – Mi madre y hermana... Son las únicas mujeres de mi vida… Hasta ahora—dijo acercándose a mi

No te creo… Todos los hombres son unos mentiroso, tontos…. Que engañan a las mujeres para meterlas en su cama y luego se olvidan de todo—dije

No soy igual… podría probártelo—dijo seriamente

No seas tonto Edward… Adiós gracias por todo—dije caminando a la puerta

Bella por favor no te vayas… Aun esta lloviendo—dijo tomando mi mano

No me puedes retener aquí Edward… Me iré quieras o no –dije soltándome

Por lo menos déjame llevarte—dijo

NO

Sino me dejas llevarte no te dejare salir… Tu eliges—dije

Esta bien—dije, el solo me jalo para evitar irme y me sentó en el sillón

Espera un minuto aquí… Si te atreves a irte, juro que te buscare y jamás saldrás de estas paredes—dijo en forma de amenaza que me hizo sonreír

Ok—dije

Subió las escaleras rápidamente… Que hago esperándolo debería aprovechar irme, así que sigilosamente me levante camine rápidamente, abrí la puerta vi el ascensor entre PB… Y espero que se tarde un poco en ver que me fui, cuando se abrieron las puertas pude ver la salida, corrí aun parecía un torrencial de agua… Que debo hacer?

Necesita que le llame un taxi Sta. –dijo el vigilante

Si por favor… Rápido, es que tengo frio, gracias—dije

Enseguida—dijo marcando duro unos minutos hablando y luego colgó y me sonrió - Me avisaron que no tardaría—y asentí, miraba la puerta y el ascensor temo que aparezco el

**POV EDWARD**

Corrí a ponerme algo encima, ya que solo llevaba una pijama, y tome unos Jeans y una camisa… Busque en la secadora su ropa… Busque mi móvil y billetera, baje rápidamente

Bella te traje tu ropa para…-dije pero al ver que no estaba donde la deje – Bella! –dije buscándola y vi la puerta de la entrada entre abierta –RAYOS ESTA MUJER ES TERCA—grite corriendo para ver si la alcanzaba, toque el botón del ascensor pero nada que llegaba se ira… así que atine para correr por las escaleras eran muchos pisos pero corrí velozmente

Espero llegar y gritarle exigiéndole un porque huir de mi… Edward estas loco? Como gritarle a ella, no… Ella debe tener miedo, temor de meterse con un tipo desconocido… Note que el ascensor en el piso 5 estaba abierto y entre oprimir PB… espero llegar rápido, Cuando se abrieron las puerta vi la salida y ella subiéndose a un taxi

BELLA—grite pero el auto salió enrumbado

Algún problema Dr. Cullen—dijo Thomas el vigilante

No, solo que hay va la mujer de mi vida, y solo se su nombre—dije un poco desesperado

No sabe a donde se dirige Dr.—pregunto

Si lo supiera no estaría aquí parado Thomas—dije

Podría preguntarle a la estación de Taxi a donde se dirige la Srta.—dijo Thomas y lo mire asombrado

Podrías hacerlo?—pregunte

Claro, déjeme llamar—dijo Marcando tuvo hablando frente a mi con el operador explicándole que debía saber el destino que llevaba la unidad, la discusión duro mucho tiempo llegue a pensar que nunca la diría hasta que Thomas cerro la llamada

No conseguiste Nada?—pregunte

Se diría a la Av. Thompson 101 A con calle 10, frente al parque Thompson Edificio Kayara… Allí dejaron a la Srta.—dijo Thomas

Te debo una Thomas—dije corriendo hacía el sótano debía ir a buscarla

Subí a mi Volvo, aun con esta lluvia enorme tome el camino velozmente… Sabia donde quedaba, así que al llegar note el Edificio que era algo viejo, tenia varios apartamento, Cual será el de Bella? Baje rápidamente y entre la recepción había una anciana, me acerque y tan cariñosamente me otorgo una sonrisa

Buenas lindo chico, en que puedo ayudarte?—dijo

Disculpe Señora aquí vive BELLA SWAN—dije

Quien es usted? Y para que quiere saberlo?—dijo la anciana

Bueno es que, la conocí hoy y desde que mi mirada se cruzo con la de ella supe que era el amor de mi vida, pero la loca huyo con mi ropa y tengo su uniforme aquí –dije y ella asombrada, creo que le di muchos detalle y sin explicarle todo

Bueno nunca pensé que Isabella fuera de esas chicas que al conocer un chico se…-dijo

No… no señora creo que me exprese mal, ella jamás lo aria así… Es que por poco la atropello y la impresión se desmayo la lleve a mi casa su ropa estaba mojada y se coloco ropa seca y dejo su uniforme… Quiero entregárselo—dije siendo mas explicito ella se relajo

Bueno ella vive en el piso 8, apartamento 208—dijo

Gracias—dije subiendo por las escaleras al ver que no había ascensor, hoy me ejercite mucho

Corrí rápidamente, y al llegar al piso 8, busque su apartamento… camine por un largo pasillo hasta ver 208, me pare frente a el y di dos pequeños toques leves y escuche su voz decir "VOY"… La vi salir con una bata de baño y secándose su cabello, su mirada al verme fue de verdad increíble, estaba asombrada, confundida

Te dije que no te fueras… Y aun así lo hiciste—dije recriminándola

Como… sabias donde vivo?—pregunto

Me invitas a pasar? Me estoy congelando, Salí corriendo a buscarte sin abrigo –dije y ella me dio paso… era un pasillo que a mi izquierda pude ver rápidamente la cocina, angosta pero bastante ordenada seguida de una sala- comedor para pocas personas pero tenia una hermosa chimenea de utensilio, al llegar al medio de la sala

Quieres algo de tomar?—me pregunto

Seria bueno en estos momentos algo caliente, para el frio por favor—dije

Ese pasillo te llevara a una puerta a la derecha ese es un baño sécate un poco y vuelve—dijo ella entrando a la cocina

Solo quería saber mas de ella, y estar aquí en su casa seria genial humear un poco… note que tenia un pequeño estudio, papeles esparcidos por el escritorio su portátil abierta y especie de tesis o libros de edición acumulados… debe trabajar en algo de edición… Seguí mi camino y me encontré con el baño que me indico me quite la camisa mojada y me quede en franela, tome una toalla y me seque un poco el cabello y mi cuerpo… Aunque parecía pequeño el apartamento de Bella era acogedor… volví a colocarme la camisa, y Salí… me llamo la tensión la ultima puerta que tenia cortinas de brillos como exótica _**(n/a tipo entradas de Burdel, acampanadas tiras de piedras que al moverlas ocasionaban un sonido peculiar)**_ al abrí la puerta vi de frente la gran cama **"Su habitación" pensé** y note que la ropa que le preste estaba encima de la cama… cerré la puerta y me fui nuevamente a la sala, cuando llegue allí una tasa me esperaba encima de la mesita y ella estaba sentada en el sillón tomando de la suya

Ahora si me dirás como sabias donde vivo?—pregunto ella mirándome

Llame a la estación de taxi y pude averiguar la dirección donde te dejaron… la que fue difícil de persuadir era la anciana de la recepción que llegó a pensar mal de ti

Siempre lo hace… todos en este edifico piensan que soy todo menos a lo que me dedico

Y a que te dedicas?—pregunte con curiosidad

Soy editora de un gran firma de libros—dijo orgullosa

Entonces eres por así decirlo…-dije

Una Nerd, Tonta, loca—dijo puros insultos

Jamás diría eso… quería decir Inteligente, Única además de ser muy linda—dije y ella sonrió un poco sonrojada

Me halagas… gracias—dijo y tome un poco de café, estaba riquísimo… nos quedamos en silencio un rato

**POV BELLA**

Estaba en mi casa, nunca jamás imagine tenerlo en mi casa, pero aquí estaba sentado junto a mi tomando una taza de café observando como vivo… contándole de mi vida y el atento a las cosas que decía… un silencio se apodero de la sala pero luego tuvimos una conversación muy amena, note por la ventana que la lluvia se calmaba, cuando de pronto su móvil sonó… lo tomo

_**** Que pasa enana?** dijo el contestando**_

_**\- Silencio-**_

_**** Estoy algo ocupado** dijo el**_

_**-Silencio-**_

_**** No Alice, ya te comente que es un riego que te conozcan porque huiría de mi rápidamente** dijo sonriendo, no entendía de que hablaba y con quien**_

_**-Silencio-**_

_**** Déjame ver que puedo hacer… Adiós** dijo colgando**_

Esa Alice es?—dije

Mi pequeña hermana—dijo el aludido y sonreí

Y porque te fatigas cuando te llama?

Porque llamo al llegar a casa contigo preguntando porque mi retraso es que iba a comer con ella y mis padres, le explique lo ocurrido

Por eso ibas tan aprisa?

Si pero no tenia intensiones de mojarte… Aunque le doy gracias a la lluvia y a mi volvo por darme la oportunidad de conocerte

Ya se esta calmando la lluvia, si quieres esperas aquí hasta que sea menos la tormenta—ofrecí

Gracias

Voy a cambiarme ya vuelvo—dije y el asintió

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y busque algo en el closet… Rápidamente escogí unos Jeans azules oscuros, una camisa negra y una chamarra azul, tome unas gomas bastante cómodas, y unos guates para el frio, me empecé a vestir rápidamente, medio arregle mi cabello pero mi loca cabellera no tenia solución, así que me venció…

**POV EDWARD**

Bella se estaba arreglando, y di una gran ojeada a su sala donde tenia muchas fotos, con unas personas de edad deben ser sus padres, algunas con el hombre de cabello canoso, bigotes y ropa de policía… Otras con una mujer muy parecida a ella pero con arrugas y cabello mas alborotado… Algunas fotos con muchas personas y ella riéndose, unas me llamaron la tensión estaba junto a un rubio de contextura delgada que la abrazaba fraternalmente… Debe ser Jazz o algún novio del pasado, de pronto sentí la puerta de su habitación o su cristalería de adorno moverse y ella apareció muy hermosa vestida con Jeans y chamarra sonrió

Es por así decirlo mi familia—explico viendo parado frente al mueble de las fotos

Donde están tus padres?

Ellos cuando tenia era pequeña se separaron… Mi padre muria hace 5 años y mi madre vive en Phoenix con su nuevo marido—dijo ella

Lo siento no quise importunar—dije sinceramente

No te preocupes… Bueno además De Jazz eres a la única persona que se lo he contado

El me imagino que es Jazz—dije mostrando la foto con el rubio

Si el siempre ha estado a mi lado, desde siempre… Vive en el departamento 2 pisos abajo

Desde cuanto se conocen?—pregunte

Desde primaria, el y si hermana Rosalie han sido por así decirlo mis hermano

Es bueno ser hija única… Yo tengo que lidiar con Alice y mi hermano Mayor Emmett son una pesadilla

Es bueno compartir con alguien, y tener con quien hablar… Estar sola en esos días que necesitas quien te siente mal, sola, triste… Tu tienes la oportunidad de terne hermanos yo no tuve nunca—dijo agachando la mirada

Pero ya me tienes a mi—dije acercándome a ella, ella alzo la mirada y sus ojos estaba brilloso, no pude evitar abrazarla y sus manos temblorosas me rodearon correspondiendo mi agarre

Como el destino trae consigo alguien tan maravilloso para alguien como yo—murmuro

El destino es completamente relativo pero fue la lluvia quien me ayudo a conocerte—dije estábamos tan tranquilos abrazados que unos toques en la puerta rompieron nuestra burbuja de tranquilidad… Ella se separo de mi y fue así la puerta yo solo me senté y escuche

Solo cuando Jasper me dijo que te sentiste mal, te llame jamás contestaste, deje media sección de fotos y Salí corriendo para acá… pero me tarde porque no conseguía un estúpido taxi en este maldita ciudad—escuche una voz de una mujer y unos pasos acercándose

Rose…-dijo Bella pero ya estaba frente a mi una rubia alta esbelta muy guapa por cierto, ella me observo luego a Bella

Lo siento… Interrumpí algo?

No—dije

Rose el es Edward es la persona que me ayudo cuando me sentí mal—dijo Bella

Encantada de conocer a un chico tan guapo como tu… rescatando damiselas en peligro—dijo esa rubia sonriéndome con descaro

Un placer conocerte Rosalie—dije

Ya veo que te ha contado de mi… espero que sea algo bueno—dijo ella mirando a Bella

Solo poco pero lo suficiente—conteste y ella sonrió

Bueno entonces podemos conocernos mejor—dijo en forma muy coqueta, solo observe a Bella y Ella a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos sonreí ante ese gesto

Rose deja de coquetear a mi invitado—dijo secamente caminando hacia la cocina

Ok… lo siento—dijo Rose

Ya me viste, ya puedes irte—dijo arrescotandose a la pared

Me corres de tu casa? No pareces mi hermana—dijo ofendida o haciéndose la ofensiva Rosalie

Rosalie estoy ocupada, Edward lo siento es que ella es un poco dramática… Te adoro rubia pero a veces te pasas—dijo Bella

No te preocupes, ya entendí… nada de meterme con Edward, ya le pusiste el ojo… Pero no me votes, quiero quitarme esta ropa mojada y dormir un poco—dijo haciendo un puchero, Bella solo sonrió y negaba con la cabeza

Toma una ducha sabes donde esta mi closet… Oye pero la cama la arreglas, sabes que odio el desorden—dijo ella y la rubia asintió

Te adoro… Adiós Edward te dejo en las mejores manos—dijo guiñándome un ojo

Gracias Rose

Y ella desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola con rapidez… Dejándome nuevamente a solas Con Bella… Ella solo me sonrió

Quieres mas café?—pregunto

Si por favor—dije y ella entro a la cocina

**POV BELLA**

Matare a Rosalie cuando Edward se haya ido, como se le ocurre decir esas cosas frente a el… Me dejo muy apenada ahora no se como comportarme frente a el… Es mi hermana pero la mato, tan concentrada estaba que de tonta tome la jarra del café y cuando lo estaba vertiendo en la taza me quede, proporcionando un pequeño grito.

Bella—dijo el alarmado entrando

No fue nada—dije tomándome la mano quemada

Déjame ver—dijo tomándola y observándola

No es nada… Edward Enserio, esto es una tontería—dije haciéndome la inocente

Es que eres tan torpe?

Solo distraída—dije

Solo fue superficial, tienes alguna pomada y vendas?—pregunto, asentí y fui hacia la gaveta de emergencia que tenia en la cocina, para ser sincera tengo un botiquín en cada una de las salas… El me ayudo, primero me llevo al lava platos y roció un poco de agua fría, luego me unto pomada y tomo la venda colocándome despacio

Gracias… Es bueno tener un doctor en casa—dije sonriéndole

Nuestras miradas de nuevo se cruzaron, quedándome hipnotizada en esos ojos esmeraldas… Y sin poder evitarlo nos fuimos acercando hasta llegar a un punto de que nuestras respiraciones chocaban, mi pulso estaba alterado, cuando nuestra burbuja nuevamente había sido alterada por el ruidoso toque de la puerta… Me aleje del dirigiéndome a la puerta maldiciendo, y con ganas de matar quien este detrás de esa puerta

Quien Rayos… -dije al abrir pero me quede callada

Que pensabas decir ISABELLA SWAN?—Jasper con cara seria y cruzando sus brazos

Nada—dije haciéndome la inocente

Que interrumpí para que este de este humor?—como me conocía Jazz

Bella…-se escucho esa voz melodiosa y Jasper subió la mirada por encima de mi hombro y luego se fijo en mi

Nada… Y quien es el?—pregunto

Primero Rose luego tu… porque se la pasan estropeándome los mejores momentos—susurre

Lo siento hermanita—dijo abrazándome y jalándome dentro de apartamento – Hola mucho gusto soy Jasper Hale y tu eres?

Edward Cullen es un placer conocerte—dijo y se estrecharon las manos

Y de donde se conocen?—pregunto Jazz

Jazz—dije avergonzada

Bajo la lluvia la conocí, se dirigía a su trabajo y por error la empape toda y se desmayo así que la ayude—dijo Edward explicándole a Jazz, el rubio abrió los ojos

No fue nada grave… pero no me contaste eso?—dijo mi hermanito postizo

Es que es una tonterías

Ahora que te paso?—dijo mirando mi mano vendada

Un pequeño incidente—dije sonrojada

Bella deberé tener que ponerte una niñera que cuide tus movimientos, cada día veo algún golpe, rasguño, moretón… eres en verdad muy torpe—dijo Jazz

Jasper no me avergüences frente a Edward—dije y Edward solo sonrió

Ya me di cuenta de tu torpeza Bella… Y que bueno que sea Doctor—dijo el sonriendo

Jasper y Edward congeniaron muy bien, conversaban mucho… De gustos, hasta que se unió Rosalie, que aun seguía coqueteándole a Edward, solo observaba como mi casa era invadida por risas, voces, tonterías… Hasta que Edward se levanto y dijo

Es mejor que me vaya es muy tarde y noto que no dejara de llover—me sonrió

Un gusto conocerte Edward… Esperamos que vuelvas, y charlemos nuevamente—dijo Rose sonriéndole

Gracias Rose… Jasper—dijo en ademan de despedida

También fue un placer Edward—dijo con un gesto… solo le hice una señal para que supiera que lo acompañaría ha la puerta caminamos hacia ella hasta que la abrí caminamos hasta la punta de las escaleras y me miro

Espero poder tener la oportunidad de compartir otro día, así contigo—dijo

Me imagino que serás una persona ocupada, además yo también trabajo mucho—dije

Mañana o mas bien dentro de unas pocas horas será sábado… podríamos salir—dijo

Deberías compensar a tu familia por no llegar hoy—dije

Esa es una buena idea…

Entonces es mejor que pases este día con ellos y no conmigo—dije un poco triste

Podría compartirlo con ambos… ósea mi familia y tu—dije y abrí los ojos con gesto de asombro

Estas loco—exclame

Siempre me lo ha dicho mi enana hermana—dijo pasando su mano por su cabello, se veía tan bello, sexy y dulce

Porque compartir con una extraña un momento tan intimo como un día con tu familia?—pregunte inquieta

Porque quiero compartirlo contigo—dijo acercándose a mi y rosando mis labios y me beso en la comisura de los labios y cerré los ojos – Te vendré a buscar a las 10:00am, dulce sueño Bella—dijo bajando rápidamente las escaleras sonriendo dejándome allí suspirando y con mi corazón desbocado

**POV EDWARD**

Are cualquier cosa para que confíes en mí, y me des un espacio en tu vida… Sabrás cada cosa de mi vida y yo tratare de convivir con tus allegados… Salí de su casa sonriendo como idiota, estaba muy oscuro y la lluvia aun estaba algo fuerte pero gracias a estas gotas cayendo del cielo te conocí… BELLA, MI DULCE BELLA


	3. Chapter 3

**MI HISTORIA Y LOS AMORES**

**POV BELLA**

Entre de nuevo y los dos rubios amigos me esperaban en el sofá… Jasper se quedo solo observando inquieto pero la que empezó la tonelada de preguntas fue Rose

Explícanos eso de cómo se conocieron? Que hacia en tu casa? Esa complicidad en miradas? Esas sonrisitas picaras? Cuando saldrán otra vez?—una tras de otra las preguntas

Mira rubia cálmate—dije haciéndole señales con mis manos de alto

Rose deja que hable la tiene algo atormentada—dijo Jazz

Ya el dijo las formas como lo conocí, fue amable, atento, me llevo a su casa, me cuido, me curo y bueno Salí huyendo de allí por…. Bueno cosas, pero de pronto apareció en mi puerta todo empapado que quieren que hiciera

Que cosas viste que escapaste de su casa?—pregunto Rose

Yo también tengo curiosidad—dijo Jazz y pues me sonroje, lo se porque sentí mis mejillas arder como fuego

Acaso lo viste desnudo, trato de propasarse?—dijo Jazz alarmada

Tu cree que si intentara algo así, lo hubiese dejado pasar a mi casa y hablado tranquilamente?—dije en forma de pregunta

Aunque yo me dejaría hacer cualquier cosas con lo bomboncito que esta—dijo Rose

Bueno es que por impulso… me deje llevar y pues por poco hacemos…-dije avergonzada

Hacer que?—pregunto Jazz

No… No me digas que por poco hacían el amor? BELLA me superaste amiga—dijo eufórica Rosalie

Mejor me voy estas son cosas de mujeres—dijo Jasper levantándose para ir a ver TV a mi habitación

Pero que te detuvo?—pregunto

No se… es que no lo conozco, no se nada del y de pronto me entraron unas ganas inmensas de lanzarme encima y quitarle la ropa y… DIOS QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ME HE VUELTO LOCA PSICOPATA SEXOLOGA—grite

Es normal… te siente atraída por el—dijo con naturalidad Rose

Normal para ti… esta es la primera vez que me siento tan animal—dije tapando mi rostro con las manos

Y tienes algún plan?—pregunto Rose

Me vendrá a buscar como a las 10am para ir a ver a sus padre—dije

AH!-grito tan fuerte

Que paso?—pregunto asustado Jasper apareciendo y yo la miraba

COMO QUE IRAS A CONOCER A SUS PADRES… ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LE GUSTAS ENSERIO—dijo mas fuerte

Rose no grites… me harás dar un infarto—dijo Jazz

Lo siento hermanito… Ahora iremos a ver que encontramos para que conozcas a sus padres—dijo jalándome a mi habitación

YO iré a mi departamento, tengo que dormir algo—dijo Jazz abriendo la puerta y despidiéndose

Que tenemos aquí—decía ella buscando dentro del closet

Nada sofisticado, ni alocado Rose—decía yo rogando que sean solo unos Jeans y una camiseta

Después de horas de probarme conjuntos, Rose y yo nos quedamos dormida encima del monto de ropa, además no le preste mucha atención a Rosalie ya que ella pretendía que me presentara con vestidos elegantes y bastante llamativos, por si no se había dado cuenta seria a las 10am… **"Hablando de eso mi despertador no ha sonado" pensé** abriendo mis ojos y note que eran las 9:35am

Ah—grite saliendo disparada al baño

Loca que sucede?—dijo Rose

No sonó el despertador—dije quitándome la ropa y metiéndome a la ducha

Preparare un poco de café tu conjunto esta sobre la cama, y yo te maquillare y peinare—dijo ella

Ok—y tome una ducha rápida de 10 minutos, me seque y me coloque el conjunto de ropa intima negra que me puso sobre la cama Rosalie –Rose porque la ropa interior es negra—le pregunte desde la puerta

Uno nunca sabe cuando se presenta la oportunidad—dijo ella

Estas loca estaremos con sus padres—dije

Y eso que?

En verdad eres la persona mas morbosa que conozco

Gracias—dijo la aludida y luego tome los pantalones negros que escogí puse mi blusa del mismo color es que soy un poco antigüita zapatos alto pero no tanto y listo me mire al espejo cepille mi cabello un poco alborotado y suelto, así estoy perfecta

Te dije que yo te peinaría y maquillaría—dijo con reproche Rose

Solo maquíllame un poco y suave—dije y ella solo coloco un poco de polvo, delineador para ojos, corrector de pestañas, un poquito de brillo labial

Evitemos echarte rubor, ya que con solo verlo te sonrojas—dijo Rose y en eso tocaron el timbre

Debe ser Jazz—dije y me apresure abrí y para mi sorpresa era – Edward—dije sonriendo

Esta hermosa—dijo sonriéndome con sus labios a medio torcer con esa picardía en sus ojos

Y tu muy guapo—dije viendo su ropa cómoda, desaliñada para ser un doctor – Acaso yo estoy muy forma?—pregunte al notar su ropa

No… estas perfecta—dijo

Bueno voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos—dije y el asintió… Rose se había escondido en la cocina

Escuche que era el, y mejor me escondí… Esta perfecta, Cuídate… Mente fría pero alzo arder en llamas si es preciso—murmuro entregándome la bolsa

Saludos a Rose—dijo Edward desde la puerta

Hola Edward—dijo Rose – Ese chico debe tener buenos oídos—dijo ella

O solo que no sabes murmurar… parecieras que hablaras normal—dije riéndome y Salí

Que les vaya bien… Diviértanse—dijo Rose

Escuchaste?—le pregunte

No mucho solo susurros… Bueno hoy se ve nublado esperemos llegar a casa—dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras, al llegar a planta baja pude ver a la tonta vieja Hope la conserje viéndonos

Hasta luego Srta. Swan

Que pase un lindo día Sr. Hope—dije con cortesía

No te cae bien la conserje?—pregunto

No se la pasa hablando mal, de Rose, Jazz y de mi—dije y me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para entrar

El camino fue largo, y muy silencioso bueno varias preguntas a flote sobre nuestras vida, parece que le interesaba mas mi vida que la del… pero note que estábamos estacionando frente a una casa hermosísima de dos piso con grandes ventanales

Esta es la casa de tus padres? Es hermosas

Tendrás que decirle eso a Esme quien fue que realizo los planos y decoro junto a mi loca hermana Alice—dijo el bajando para abrir mi puerta empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas

Viven lejos de la civilización—dije

Si es por la tranquilidad… Mis padres adoran la fauna Silvestre… vamos antes que nos mojemos—dijo tomando mi mano y caminando a la puerta de entrada, al entrar era una especie de palacio con elegancia y modernismo –Familia llegue—dijo Edward anunciándose en eso escuche gritos

Hermanito—dijo una chica de cabellos alocados bajando por las escaleras, era realmente hermosa tanto como Edward, me sonrió

Alice ella es Bella—dijo

Un placer conocerte—dije

El placer es todo mío… Se que seremos muy buenas amigas—dijo abrazándome

Hijo—escuche una voz y observe una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados de color casi rojizos abrazando a Edward

Madre ella es Bella—dijo el

Encantado de conocerte cariño mi nombre es Esme—dijo amablemente

Mucho gusto Señora mi nombre es Isabella pero dígame Bella—dije

Me haces sentir vieja Dime Esme

Y mi padre?

Aun no ha llegado… pero debe estar cerca, vengan entren –dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome estaba asombrada de la belleza de la casa

Usted la decoro?

Si con ayuda de Alice—contesto

Esta hermosísima… parece un palacio—dije

Gracias, es un honor saber que cuento con halagos como los tuyos querida—dijo sonriéndome y en eso se escucho la puerta

Llegue—la voz de un hombre

Aquí estamos querido—dijo Esme y en eso apareció un Rubio de gran porte igual de guapo pero con sus años se notaban… Sonrió a su esposa dándole casto beso, un beso en la frente a la duende y un gran apretón de manos a su hijo

Padre ella es Bella—dijo Edward el hombre se fijo en mi

Mucho gusto Señor Cullen—dije y el solo sonrió

Encantado de conocerte Bella… Eres bienvenida, pero dime Carlisle—dijo con un apretón de manos

Teníamos una conversación amena, hablábamos de gustos por la música, no parecían padres e hijos mas bien amigos, era grandioso poder estar con una familia así, Luego de que mi padre murió jamás fui la misma, mi madre casada con otro hombre mucho menos que ella, viaja por el mundo junto a el dejándome a la deriva… Mis únicos sustentos eran Rose y Jazz, eran mis amigos, hermanos, confidentes, mis protectores… Se nos paso el tiempo, porque al notar la hora y la forma como Esme nos servía comida, las horas pasaban volando junto a ellos tanto que anochecía

Bella quería y tus Padres a que se dedican?—pregunto Esme yo solo agache la cabeza

El padre de Bella Murió hacer varios años y su madre vive en Phoenix con su esposo—dijo Edward

Lo siento… no quise… importunarte—dijo Esme

No se preocupe… A veces ni me importa—dije tratando de sonreír

En verdad lo siento—dijo ella con rotundo pesar

Mi padre era jefe de Policía murió por un paro cardiaco… mi madre estaba desbastada pero eso no le impidió casarse con un chico menor que ella y dejarme para irse a recorrer el mundo—dije

Es algo dolorosa tu historia—dijo Alice

Pero no tengo porque estar triste, estudie mucho y me mantuve con lo poco que me dejo mi padre… Conocí grandes amigos Rosalie y Jasper "los gemelos fantásticos" como les llamo, son como mis hermanos y tengo ahora un buen trabajo y una casa digna de mi

Eres realmente una persona que hay que admirar Bella—dijo Carlisle

No es para tanto—dije sonrojada, Edward acaricio mis mejillas y lo vi a los ojos sonreí hipnotizada

Eres muy valiosa y eres mucho—dijo Edward con dulzura, en eso la lluvia se volvió tormentosa

Por lo visto estas lluvias no cesaran—dijo Esme

Creo que es mejor irnos Edward—dijo

No pueden irse, es peligroso—dijo Esme

Es verdad y conociendo a mi hermano, la forma de cómo conduce es mejor que estén aquí por lo menos hasta que se calme –propuso Alice

Además si no cede… esta la habitación de Edward podrían dormí allí—dijo Esme y me sonroje

Gracias madre… Creo que es mejor por lo visto no cederá la lluvia, el clima siempre esta en nuestra contra—dijo el sonriéndome

Bueno Buscare algo de ropa para dormí ha Bella, ven vamos—dijo Alice arrastrándome hacia el piso dos… Edward y sus padre hablando

**POV EDWARD**

Jamás en mi vida pensé que alguien le caería tan bien a mi familia, la conversación de hoy fueron realmente exitosas, llenas de chiste, bromas, historias, locuras, hasta tristezas porque Bella conto la historia que me provoco abrazarla y protegerla de todo

Es una niña muy dulce—dijo mi madre

Pobre ha sufrido mucho—comento mi padre

Se nota que te gusta mucho—dijo mi madre sonriendo

No sabes cuanto Madre—dije

Espero que sea tu alma gemela, hijo lo mereces—dijo mi padre

Lo es, se que ella es con quien debo compartir mi vida—dije y escuchamos como bajaban hablando Bella y Alice se veía completamente hermosa con ese conjunto Rosado

Hermanito deja de babearte—dijo Alice al notar que me quede embobado viendo a Bella bajar por las escaleras

Es que… te vez…

Jajaja hermanito te pego duro—dijo Alice decía riéndose

Silencio Enana… ya te veré a ti enamorada—dije y Bella solo sonrió sonrojada

Enamorado hermanito—dijo Alice sonriendo con una ceja encorvada, dejándome en completa vergüenza frente a Bella

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos… Bella un placer conocerte—dijo mi padre

Querida siéntete como en tu casa… eres ya como parte de la familia—dijo abrazándola mi madre

Gracias por su hospitalidad—dijo mi dulce ángel

Buenas noches Hijos—dijeron mi padre

Buenas Noches—contestamos Alice y yo

Bueno yo también me voy… No hagan travesuras—dijo Alice corriendo a su habitación

Lo lamento… es que es una persona incontrolable—dije excusándome

Tanto que ya me convenció de salir de compras mañana—dijo Bella

Te compadezco Bella… Estar con Alice en un día de compras es algo traumático—dije y ella solo sonrió

No tanto… Si me acompañas—dijo ella sonriéndome con coquetería

¿Que ganaría yo si las acompañara?—dije sonriendo con picardía

¿Qué desea el caballero, para acompañarnos en un día de compras?—dijo seductoramente

Soy todo oídos a sugerencias—dije y ella solo se acerco peligrosamente a mi, rozando sus manos por mi pecho, que solo atine a cerrar mis ojos sentí como jugaba alrededor de mi… sentí sus manos en mi espalda sus dedos recorriéndome como examinándome, parezco su paciente y ella mi Doctora, hasta sentirla frente a mi abrí mis ojos y no la pude evitar jalarla pegándola ha mi cuerpo, emitió un pequeño gemido y estampe mis labios con los suyos.

Ella enredo sus manos en mi cuello y yo solo la agarre con mas fiereza sus piernas se enredador en mis caderas, y sin separarme de ella subí las escaleras tratando de evitar hacer ruido, me separe de su boca para besar su cuello

Edward… Tus… padres…. Podrían…vernos—decía entre su excitación y pequeños gemidos

Shuu… ellos no se darán cuenta—dije caminando hasta la puerta de mi habitación, ya en la puerta ella me miro a los ojos

Te deseo tanto—me susurro

Y yo a ti Bella—dije abriendo la puerta y solo la cerré con mis pies y llevándola ha la cama – Te detendrás como la ultima vez?—pregunto

Jamás, hazme tuya—dijo

Ese adorable pijama voló dejándome ver su espectacular belleza de diosa… Su piel de porcelana y detalles tan sexy, me ayudo a quitarme la chaqueta y la camisa, se veía tan deseosa mordiéndose el labio inferior seguíamos besándonos

Entre caricias, apasionantes lamidos, susurros, gemidos… la pasión se sentía cada vez mayor, aquí en la casa de mis padres, con una gran tormenta afuera siendo observadora de cómo estoy haciéndole el amor a esta súper sexy mujer… Me sentía en el paraíso, con cada vaivén, movimientos que me hacían sentir en la gloria divina, completamente pleno… Tanto que estalle de tanta lujuria que surgió en mí, después sentí como ella llegaba como yo, a ese punto tan extasiado… Después caí sobre su cuerpo no haciendo presión totalmente agotado y ella acariciaba mi cabello, bese sus pechos… y la mire tenia una hermosa sonrisa

Gracias—dijo

Porque?—pregunte

Era la medicina que necesitaba… Eres un excelente Doctor—dijo juguetona

Le recomiendo que lleve a cabo este tratamiento todas la noches conmigo—dije siguiendo su juego

Sera muy placentero, y seguiré al pie de la letra sus indicaciones Doctor—dijo y la bese y bostezo

Duerme mi dulce Bella—dije acomodándome y ella ahora acurrucándose en mi pecho, arropada con mis sabanas desnuda con sus piernas enredadas con las mías, sus respiración acompasada… **"Creo que me acostumbrare a esta forma de dormir" pensé **cayendo en un profundo sueño


	4. Chapter 4

**DULCES MOMENTOS CONTIGO**

**POV BELLA**

Dormir en sus brazos después de hacer el acto más maravilloso, excitante, lujurioso… Me podría acostumbrar, Edward Cullen se ha convertido en alguien súper importante para mí y la forma como me hizo el amor me sentí en la gloria, sentí cada caricia como única, verdadera…

Al abrir mis ojos aun en sus brazos, trate de moverme pero sus musculoso brazos me sostenían fuertemente sin ganas de soltarme, ni me importaba separarme del, así que me quede quieta hasta que despertara

ESPERO QUE ESTEN EN CONDICIONES... PORQUE ENTRARE… TORTOLOS DESPIERTEN—grito Alice entrando a la habitación tapándose los ojos

Duende deja dormirnos—dijo quejándose Edward acomodándose mas y abrazándome fuerte

Vamos Eddy suelta ha mi cuñada… Ella prometió acompañarme de compras—dijo Alice

Alice por favor, podría ser mas tarde—propuse

No Bella… Ahora, tienes 10 minutos para vestirte—dijo ella

Ok

Es una amenaza porque sino te vistes tendrás que ir de compras conmigo por 2 semanas—dijo antes de salir y mire a Edward

Amor vamos levantémonos, no quiero esa tortura—dije en forma de ruego, el solo me observaba con adoración - Que Pasa? Porque me vez así?—pregunte

Me llamaste AMOR—dijo y me sonroje – Sabes que me encanta como se escucho de tus labios—dijo dándome un casto beso

Debemos levantarnos se escucho amenazante tu hermana—dije

Y lo soy… toma esto para que te lo pongas y rápido—dijo Entrando y saliendo Alice me asombre

En verdad piensa en todo… Tomare una ducha—dije levantándome con una sabana cubriendo y tomando la ropa que coloco en la silla

Quieres que te acompañe?—dijo el con sus sonrisa picara

NI TE ATREVAS EDWARD… TE DUCHARAS EN EL BAÑO DE LA HABITACION DE HUESPEDES, BELLA TE QUEDAN 5 MINUTOS—grito Alice

Cállate Duende—dijo Edward levantándose cubriéndose con las sabanas restante que quedo en la cama y acercándose a mi

Para que describirlo, lo hicimos una vez mas en la ducha tan delicioso, riquísimo… y a la vez adorable bueno tuvo que ser algo súper rápido pero los disfrute como la primera vez, me coloque la ropa que me trajo Alice y Edward también se cambio

Bajamos, estaban en el comedor desayunando, Los padres de Edward me sonrieron

Como durmieron?—pregunto Esme

No lo notas madre… Por lo visto no durmieron mucho, que estaban haciendo—dijo Alice

Alice compórtate—dijo Carlisle

Bien gracias Madre—dijo Edward

Siéntate cariño, necesitaras fuerza para pasar un día de compras con Alice—dijo Esme

Ni que fuera tan malo—dijo Alice quejándose

Ya estoy acostumbrada, tengo una amiga que es como ella—dije

Rose—dijo Edward y yo asentí

Porque no la llamas, así la puedo conocer—dijo Alice

La invitare—dije

Oigan no se olviden buscar a Emmett al aeropuerto llega hoy—dijo Carlisle

El oso vuelve?—pregunto Edward

Si… tendré con quien molestar a Edward—dijo Alice

Oso?—dije sin entender

Es nuestro hermano mayor Emmett, creo que te hable del—dijo Edward

Después de comer, salimos rumbo a la ciudad vecina evitando el clima tan deprimente… Edward me acompaño, Rose no la encontraríamos en el centro comercial seria llevada por Jasper… Así aprovechare de presentarle a mi adorada Cuñada, Al llegar al centro comercial Rosalie me envió un mensaje de Texto **"Estamos en la entrada R."**

Nos esperan en la entrada—dije y Edward tomo mi mano, entrelazándola y la duende andaba con sus agiles saltitos parecía que bailara con el aire tan armoniosamente… cuando se detuvo

Acabo de ver el espejismo mas hermoso del mundo—dijo y Edward y yo la miramos

Que viste Alice?—pregunte

El hombre de mis sueños… Mi príncipe azul—dijo

Te dio algún tipo de locura—dijo Edward riéndose y vi que su vista estaba fijada en algún lugar cuando note donde estaba su vista…

Jasper—dije y mi adorable amigo sonrió y se acerco a nosotros junto con Rose

Tardaron mucho—se quejo Rose y Alice me jalo del brazo

Chicos ella es Alice la hermana de Edward—dije y mis rubios amigo la vieron

Encantado de conocerte Rose, Bella me ha hablado muchísimo de ti—dijo Alice **"Que mentirosilla es mi cuñada" pensé **

Espero que seamos grandes amigas y compañeras de compras—dijo Rose y Alice solo sonrió

Alice este es Jasper hermano de Rose—dije

Encantado de conocerte Alice—dijo mi caballeroso amigo

Eres como te imagine—dijo hipnotizada yo me reí

Pasaban las horas, y las compras no cesaban, una tienda tras otra, era muy alocado tener dos personas obsesionadas con las ropas… Jasper y Edward conversaban y yo debía estar entre ambos bandos, por unos momentos Alice se notaba algo distraída observando a Jasper como tonta enamorada sonreía al notarlo tan claramente y por lo visto Edward también lo noto

Te pego duro hermanita—dijo Edward y Alice lo miro en venada

Cuidado Edward—advirtió ella

Vamos Alice… te la pasaste molestando a tu hermano toda la noche y parte de la mañana, el solo se venga de ti—dije

Acaso me seguirán negando que se portaron mal anoche—dijo ella y note que Jasper me miraba intrigado y Rose sonreía solo me sonroje

Alice—dijo Edward

Lo siento hermanito—dijo jalando a Jasper con ella

Compadezco a Jasper—susurro Edward

Porque lo dices?

Porque cuando mi hermana se fija en algo que le gusta… No descansa hasta convertirlo en suyo—dijo el viendo que Jasper trataba de mantener distancia con la duende y ella solo le sonría y cortejaba

Bueno dicen que polos opuesto se atraen—dijo Rose sonriendo

Cuando llegara el tuyo—dije mirándola

Espero que pronto porque me estoy cansando de ver a mis hermanos ya con parejas—dijo

Jasper y Alice aun no son pareja—dijo Edward

Se nota que no conoces a Jasper… Aunque lo note bastante serio no deja de observar cada movimiento que hace tu hermana—dijo Rose

Alice hora de ir a buscar a Emmett—dijo Edward y ella asintió

Puedo acompañarte?—pregunte

Claro mi vida, te lo iba ha proponer—dijo el sonriendo

Jasper quieres ir a conocer a mi hermano mayor?—dijo Alice

Porque no—dijo Jasper

Rose tu quieres Ir?—pregunto Edward

Si claro

Bueno entonces al aeropuerto—dijo Alice

Y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto no estaba muy lejos, así que solo toco esperar que arribara el vuelo donde venia el ultimo Cullen de la familia… Cuando anunciaron su aterrizaje, minutos después escuchamos Alice gritar

Emmett—y notamos un chico grandulón, guapo Sello Cullen… altura impresionante en verdad si parecía un Oso

Ese es el Oso de la familia—dijo Edward

Ya noto porque le dicen oso—dije

Que hombre—susurro Rosalie y lo observe **"Otra cayo en los encantos Cullen" pensé**

Luego del abrazo te que le dio la duende a el grandulón se acercaron a nosotros… Edward abrazo a su hermano y nos presento, Jasper… A mi como su novia, que dulce y a Rosalie lo cual quedo encantado de conocerla no paraba de enviarle sonrisas traviesas… Estos Cullen les gusta alardear su belleza

Que podría decir, un torrencial lluvia me hizo encontrar a mi destino, conocí el hombre que con solo una mirada me enamoro, adorable el saber que si existen los finales felices Bueno para mi es el principio… Pero es divertido saber que no quedare para vestir santos, ósea solterona como decía mi madre

Junto a mi Jasper Y Alice polos totalmente opuestos pero con ese algo que cualquiera quisiera tener, dulzura y Respeto… Rosalie y Emmett desde el primer momento deseoso, loco, traviesos y bastante apasionados…. Y por lo que conlleva Edward y yo llevamos algo que se llama RELACION PERMANENTE

**Así es como escribo la historia de mi vida…. FIN**

Cerró sus laptop y junto a ella se sentó su amado

Terminaste la historia Amor—pregunto dándole un beso en la frente

Si termine—contesto

Felicidades—dijo

Podríamos celebrar con la medicina que me recomendó el Doctor—dijo en forma juguetona

Y que fue lo que te recomendó?—pregunto Edward siguiendo su juego

Apasionado Sexo bajo la Lluvia—dijo ella saliendo al patio para empaparse de la lluvia fría

Estas loca… pero te amo—dijo el abrazándola

Yo también te amo—dijo ella y se fundieron en un hermoso Beso

**AHORA SI FIN**


End file.
